


She Only Wanted To Get To Class (But Instead She Met A Ranger)

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first one to join Taylor and Shayla was Alyssa. She and Taylor were partners on the field.</p>
<p>They were pretty damn kickass.</p></blockquote>





	She Only Wanted To Get To Class (But Instead She Met A Ranger)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/gifts).



It was a beautiful sunny day in Turtle Cove, and Alyssa hadn't been able to enjoy it.

She shifted her backpack, settling it more comfortably. She'd been on edge and jumpy all day, constantly expecting something that wasn't happening, something she couldn't pin down. Her concentration was shot, and all she could think was _maybe my father was right._ He'd wanted her to stay, to lead his dojo, but she'd been determined to study here at Turtle Cove University. The enviroment study program here was the best anywhere, and she was really enjoying everything she was learning. Or had been, until today.

The skin between her shoulder blades twitched and she turned, looking around. No one was paying her any particular attention; everyone was occupied with their own business. And someone was watching her. It didn't make any sense, but it was true; she felt it with every fibre of her being. Someone was watching her, and they'd been watching her all day.

Alyssa wrapped her fingers around her lucky charm, taking a breath before abruptly breaking off from her usual path. If someone was following her, she'd be able to pick them out more easily off university grounds. Hurrying her steps a little, she slipped onto a little-known path that ran along the lake shore for a short distance before heading back into town. It would be very hard for anyone to follow her along here without her noticing.

She made it most of the way back to town; no one had followed her onto the path, no one had passed her, no one was even in sight. But every time she started to relax, she felt those eyes on her back and tensed up all over again. It was driving her crazy.

Noise suddenly penetrated her thoughts and she looked around, frowning. Someone was yelling over by the lake. Sighing, she headed back in that direction, trying to see what was happening. Maybe this was whoever had been following her and she'd be able to confront them.

She came around a corner to the lakeshore and stopped dead, staring. This definitely wasn't whoever had been following her.

Alyssa watched, open mouthed. She'd heard that Turtle Cove was supposed to have its' own Power Ranger, but there was rarely any footage or proof, and people tended to concentrate more on Silver Hills, who had a team of six. Turtle Cove's lone defender was closer to an urban myth. Or had been, until this moment. 

The figure in yellow was fighting a - thing, was the closest Alyssa could come up with, it wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before. Big, and ugly, and taking hits without pausing; the Yellow Ranger was being forced back, closer to the drop into the lake.

Neither of them had noticed her. Alyssa eased off her backpack, studing the fight for a moment longer to get a feel for their fighting styles. With a quick squeeze of her lucky charm, she launched herself in between them, kicking the thing twice in the back and knocking it to one side.

"What are you doing?" the Ranger demanded. The voice was female, and probably close to Alyssa's age, and clearly used to being obeyed. "Get away from here, run!"

"I'm helping you," Alyssa shot back.

"I can handle this. Get out of here!"

"Sorry!" Alyssa ducked a swing from the thing, smacking it in the chest. "Can't hear you!"

The Ranger gave up; they fell into synch very quickly, rapidly overwhelming the thing until it vanished, yelling threats. Alyssa was breathing hard; the thing hadn't been any more skilled than her father, but it was a lot stronger and a lot tougher, and while she'd been practicing she hadn't had anyone to spar with for a while.

"You hurt?" the Ranger asked, studying her with arms folded.

"No, I'm fine. What was that?"

The helmet cocked to one side, but the Ranger didn't answer for a long moment. "I hope you're right."

"What?" Belatedly, Alyssa realised there must be a radio in there.

"Power down."

A flash of yellow light blinded Alyssa for a moment, and when it cleared she was staring at a tall blonde girl a couple of years older than her. "I'm Taylor."

"Alyssa," she said, more or less on automatic. "What's..."

Something in her pocket flared and she looked down in surprise, digging out her lucky charm. The tiny tiger inside the clear crystal was glowing brightly.

"Huh. Looks like the Princess was right," Taylor commented.

"What? Princess?" Alyssa's hand tightened involuntarily around the crystal.

Taylor smiled suddenly. "Let's take a walk, Alyssa. We have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> The first one to join Taylor and Shayla was Alyssa. She and Taylor were partners on the field.
> 
> They were pretty damn kickass.


End file.
